Ditto
Retired DC OC Cody Bishop is a generally unknown figure. He's sometimes seen wandering the streets of Metropolis or sleeping in the park or some alley but hey doesn't cause much trouble. People curious enough to look his name up will find that someone named Cody Bishop is thought to have died in a gas-explosion in a suburban New York neighborhood about half a year ago. Ditto is currently an unknown. Background Cody hasn't ever had a particularly easy life. He lost both parents at an early age, first his father to a train accident and then his mother to disease. He was a ward of the state, never settling in any foster homes. Nothing really out of the ordinary happened to him growing up, Cody unaware he even had Metahuman powers. Cody was a completely normal kid. Went to school, had a few friends even if they weren't the most popular crowd, and even did some sports. Specifically he was on the wrestling and football teams. It was during highschool that things started turning strange. While he was aware of all the hero and villain stuff going on out there in the world, Cody never paid too much attention to it either way. He was too busy worrying about things like school and job hunting to play fanboy for the capes and tights crowd. Sure, when he was younger he was a fan like all the other kids but as he got older, Cody moved on to other things. What he didn't know was that he not only had metahuman powers but a few fellow students in school were as well. This particular fact didn't come to light until one particular wrestling match. Cody ended up mimicking the abilities of his opponent, a metahuman teen with superhuman strength. While Cody didn't notice, the other metas did. It was on his way home that Cody was approached by a few of these metahumans. The three that approached him turned out to be the not-so-good types. Members of a gang, using powers for crime and generally being the type of people that'd one day end up tangling with a hero. They wanted Cody to join their little group and were prepared to force him to come with them. Thankfully, the two other metas at the school were a lot better people. The types that one day might become heroes if they put work into it. They showed up and chased off the thugs. Cody went home with them and they explained the situation to him. They offered to help Cody with his newfound powers as long as he stayed on the right side of the law. Cody agreed and started training with the other two. Over the course of highschool, the three meta-teens grew close. Together, they served as sort of very low level makeshift superheroes for the school. They discouraged bullies, helped keep the three powered thugs in the school from causing havoc, and were generally the 'good guys'. They didn't have costumes or codenames and more often than not didn't even use any powers, but they were playing hero. They were also there for one another, helping through personal crisises and normal teenage stuff. Eventually, the gang members grew tired of the game and decided to get serious. Cody and his friends had gotten together at one of their houses to have a little party and they didn't know that they'd been followed. The same gang that caused trouble at the school followed them and set off a firebomb inside the house. Cody's friends perished but he managed to escape due to taking garbage out at the time. He didn't get too far. He got jumped and kidnapped. Tossed in the back of a car, Cody ended up subjected to telepathic torture. When they got to Metropolis from New York, a bump in the road allowed Cody to copy a power and get away before the car crashed. He ended up falling over the railing of a bridge and into the river. Eventually he made his way to shore and stumbled into a nearby park before collapsing in the bushes. When Cody awokehe found large chunks of his memories missing. Not able to remember things like where he was from or how he got where he was, the young metahuman started to wander... Personality Brave - When it comes to bravery, Cody's got a lot to spare. Fear's never been a big stopping point for him, always believing that he just has to push past it and keep moving if he's going to get anywhere. He won't shy away from danger. Cheerful - Cody is a generally nice and happy guy. He tries to keep a smile on his face and look to the brighter side of things. He may not be a comedian but he'll at least try to joke if he thinks it'll brighten a mood. It's not easy to ruin his good mood. Conflicted - Part of Cody wants to know who he used to be and why he's missing memories but another part is fine with leaving things the way they are. He's scared of losing what little stability he has and isn't sure he wants to give up the life he currently leads. Loyal- When Cody becomes friends with someone, he'll stick with 'em to the end. He's the type that'll always have a friend's back in a conflict and is very difficult to turn against them. He's also pretty quick to forgive most transgressions made by his friends. Protective - Cody's a defender by nature. He'll try to shield the people, places, and things important to him from any kind of harm he can. Even if it means he's likely to 'take a hit' for it, Cody's not one that'll willingly let someone he cares about get hurt. Social - Cody's the type of guy that doesn't do well when left alone for extended periods of time. He needs to be around people or he gets a bit skittish. The way his powers work almost require him to work in a team of some sort to be effective. Logs *2011-08-01 - Is it Kryptonian or Is It Memorex - Ditto discovers Mimicry power when he meets Kara. *2011-08-05 - We Didn't Start the Fire - Supergirl and Nightwing take on Effigy in Metropolis. Ditto gets his name. *2011-08-05 - Solarflare's Visit to Metropolis - Solarflare's ship crashes in Metropolis. Ditto and Supergirl stop the Tamaranean from rampaging across the city. *(TDP: 2011-08-05 - Park Fire) *2011-08-06 - Streaky's Temp Home - Kara finds Streaky - asks Cody to hold him for now. Also removes Solarflare's manacles for him. *2011-08-07 - Talking to themselves - Arsenal encounters Ditto in the park. Category:DC Original Category:DC Hero Category:Metropolis Category:DC Retired